pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gold Rush
The Gold Rush '''is a world in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 : It's About Time that takes place during the Gold Rush of 1849 in California. It was first revealed on July 26th 2015 in a Piñata Party. The Piñata Party consisted of the basic Digger Zombies and Dynamite Daffodil. The gimmick of this world are the rocks that appear on random tiles. These rocks block the projectiles of plants, and cannot be broken unless you use Drill Weed. Pickaxe Zombies can mine the rocks and place them down elsewhere. The Special Waves in this world are called "Rock On!" It summons rocks that break into Digger Imps or Cave Digger Zombies, quite like the Luck O' the Zombie Pot's O' Gold summon a Leprechaun Imp. World Description ''Grab all the gold you can as you travel back to the Gold Rush of 1849. Zombies are ready to get their dirty little hands on that precious gold, so fight back with rock ridding plants that are sure to break the boulder! Levels |-|Day 1 = '''Dialogue Crazy Dave : Get your pickaxe and dynamite, we're about to get our grimy hands on that gold! Penny : Watch out User Dave, I'm detecting zombies nearby. Crazy Dave : Then lets just mine those lawn rocks. Penny : I believe we need further assistants for this to happen. Drill Weed will be of use here. Crazy Dave : Time to get drilling to the gold! Plants ': Drill Weed, Player's Choice. '''Zombies ': Cave Digger Zombie, Conehead Digger Zombie, Buckethead Digger Zombie, and Flag Digger Zombie. 'Waves : '''1 '''First Time Reward ': Drill Weed 'Replay Reward : '''Money Bag |-|Day 2 = '''Plants ': Players Choice 'Zombies ': Cave Digger Zombie, Conehead Digger Zombie, Buckethead Digger Zombie, and Flag Digger Zombie. 'Waves : '''2 '''First Time Reward ': Mystery Gift '''Replay Reward : '''Money Bag |-|Day 3 = '''Dialogue : Crazy Dave : Someone's mining all the gold! Penny : So it seems. Maybe we can use Drill Weed to get it all first. Crazy Dave : And drill those zombies in the process! Type : Special Delivery Plants : '''Drill Weed & Potato Mine '''Zombies : '''Cave Digger Trio, Flag Digger Zombie, and Pickaxe Zombie. '''Waves : '''2 '''Reward : '''Money Bag |-|Day 4 = '''Plants : '''Players Choice '''Zombies : '''Cave Digger Trio, Flag Digger Zombie, Pickaxe Zombie. '''Reward : '''Money Bag. |-|Day 5 = '''Dialogue : Crazy Dave : Those Pickaxe Zombies sure are greedy. If only we could steal their findings. Penny : Well, we can't steal his gold, but we can turn him into gold. Crazy Dave : Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Crazy Dave : We glue gold on him and then take him into the house! Penny : I was talking about Midas Berry... Crazy Dave : Oh yea! She works too, but my idea was still better. Type : Locked and Loaded Plants : Midas Berry & Players Choice Zombies : '''Cave Digger Trio, Flag Digger Zombie, and Pickaxe Zombie. '''Waves : '''2 '''Reward : '''Money Bag |-|Day 6 = '''Type : Special Delivery '''Plants : '''Midas Berry, Drill Weed, Dynomite Daffodil '''Zombies : '''Cave Digger Trio, Flag Digger Zombie, and Pickaxe Zombie. '''First Time Reward : '''Midas Berry '''Second Time Reward : '''Money Bag Trivia * This world was made in response of the Digger Zombie from PvZ1 being left out of PvZ2. * Drill Weed is a pun of Dill Weed. * Midas Berry refers for the "''Midas Touch," ''in which what ever you touch becomes gold. Category:Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Created by PuffyMuffins